In a transportation system, one of the widely used systems is navigation system. Typical navigation system requires inputting two points of interest, i.e., a source location and a destination location. Upon receiving such information, fastest and/or shortest routes are displayed.
One of the challenges in the navigation system may be better user experience. Accordingly, there are different ways to input the source location and the destination location such as directly inputting address of the locations, inputting a point of interest place name of the destination, selecting the place name of the destination from a list of possible displayed “place names” based on the input of the point of interest place type (e.g., food joint) of the destination, selecting the name of the destination from among the names of the most recent “n” number of destinations, inputting a point of interest telephone number of the destination, or the like. In inputting the addresses of the locations, a user may have to type the location name or address or location related information or select from the provided list to provide input to the navigation system.